fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S-Class Trial Part Water: Nagisa
"Hmm a water trial well this should be easy My water body makes it where i don't need to breathe Underwater" Nagisa said waiting for the Trial to begin. She had recently found a good training spot and a good training partner in Kaze. Kaze decided he would help her train for a month before the S-Class trial since her Sis couldn't since she was spending time with her new boyfriend. Nagisa placed the water breathing potion in her pockets as she heard the signal go off starting the Trial. "well here we go!" she exclaimed diving into the water. Majestically Nagisa swam around in circles, She was happy she was in water. "hehe its good to be in my own domain but i can't slack off or Kaze and Roji will have my head. Water-Make Clones." the water around her began to form into three different Clones of Nagisa each holding a water-make sword.The clones then scattered to take care of the nearby enemies that were approaching. Nagisa then entered the Ruins to find the Chest with a riddle in it but right before she got to the chest A really fast sea serpent nearly knocked her over. "ahhhhhhh what the heck" She says barely avoiding the Sea serpent. The sea Serpent then came back around and ate the chest with the riddle. "oh great this just figures i have to chase a damn Eel just to get the ches" she says hitting the water angrily as the serpent blast away. -a few minutes later- Nagisa was in a new armor that kinda looks a little fish with fins and gills. Nagisa was swimming around trying to catch a ridiculously fast Sea Serpent still. She got closer to the serpent's tail trying to grab it. "Almost there almost got it" Nagisa said reaching her hand out to reach the serpent's tail, almost grabbing it. Suddenly the Sea Serpent gained speed causing Nagisa to groan in aggravation. "ugh so close why is it so hard to catch a damn fish" Nagisa said as she her Magic aura started to grow around her showing her frustration and anger at a fish. Nagisa remembered something Kaze had told her while they were training. "Nagisa stop and cool yourself down, and try to think a little you can't always win a battle with brute force and speed I learned that the hard way facing both my father and Roji as well as my brother, use your mind if you can't win a battle with your brawn or speed." ''Nagisa then calmed down and remember she was in water and said, "I'm silly I'm in water i can just freeze the Serpent and then smash the chest out of him". Nagisa then slowly pointed her hand at the serpent. "freeze" the Serpent then froze into to Ice instantly. "Yes hehe" Nagisa said in enjoy as she swam over to the Serpent. When she got to the frozen Serpent she smacked it causiing to barf out the chest which Nagisa grabbed and opened. "huh? a scroll and pen?" Nagisa said as she grabbed both from the chest Nagisa then read the scroll: ''Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? "huh? what does this riddle mean ummmmm" Nagisa began to think as she swam around in the ruins to avoid any monsters getting near her while she tried to decipher the riddle. "hmm six pillars wapiti as white as snow?, Isn't wapiti a type of elk and isn't an elk the symbol of the Toveri Alliance i guess i'll do put that down." Nagisa writes down Toveri Alliance into the place to put an answer on the scroll. She then swipes her hand making her former Water clones disappear back into water."time to go back to shore"nagisa says swimming rapidly to the surface. Once she hits the surface she flies into the air and does a backflip in the air, similar to a dolphin, before gracefully landing on land. She then walks over to where she believes Samarra is, as she smiles humming to herself.